As a convenience to shoppers, many retail facilities offer shopping carts that customers can use while they are shopping within the facility. These shopping carts generally have a basket portion, a handle, and wheels such that the shopping carts can easily be moved around a retail shopping facility as users fill the shopping cart with various items they intend to purchase. Further, modern retail environments often look for ways to further improve the customer experience, such as by providing convenient, ready access to retail products or items. To that end, a retail shopping facility may find it advantageous to make locating products of interest easier for customers and having the products readily available on the store shelves.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.